


Rhopalocera Kisses

by ConnorsWritingSux



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, butterfly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorsWritingSux/pseuds/ConnorsWritingSux
Summary: Patton loves spoiling his boy with kisses, especially when Logan asks for them in his cute science-y way.





	Rhopalocera Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy Logicality fic with a sleepy Lo and doting Pat who loves his sleepy boy dearly.

Patton watched his boyfriend as Lo settled into their bed, the former already comfy and tucked in under the covers. From what he could see, Logan was setting his glasses on their bedside table, right next to Patton’s before slipping his shoes and clothes off and slipping into their bed with only boxers on. Patton smiled at his sleepy boyfriend as he squirmed to find a comfortable spot before Pat pulled him close to his side.

“Sweet dreams, Sweet’n’Lo. I love you.” He said, kissing the top of his lover’s head, smiling to himself when he heard Logan’s equally affectionate and sleepy reply before drifting off to sleep. 

When he woke up the next morning, Logan was curled up against his side, arm stretched across Patton’s torso as if to keep him from getting up. He tried to move said arm as gently as he could manage in order to go relieve his bladder. However, Logan was not having it and pulled himself to lay on top of Patton instead, rubbing his cheek into the light gray material of Pat’s sleeping shirt. Pat whined a bit and tried to get comfortable, mainly because he considered waking his sweet boyfriend up just to pee a crime worthy of at least two years in prison, especially with how little the man slept in the first place. But, his bladder was holding him hostage, and he didn’t want Lo to wake up to something more embarrassing, so he tried moving again. This time it worked and he was able to scramble away from the bed to do his business, returning to their bedroom to see his boy curled up in the spot Patton had vacated in his haste. 

“Aw, Lo, you’re so darn cute.” He cooed softly at his sleeping boyfriend as he slipped back into bed and pressed close to Logan’s warm body, petting his hair gently so as to not wake him up. They stayed that way for at least another hour, or at least Pat thought it was an hour, he’d fallen back asleep not even two minutes after he’d snuggled back up to Logan, before Logan actually woke up. Even then, he was groggy and very affectionate, pressing as close to Patton as was humanly possible and purring while his doting boyfriend petted his hair. 

Patton highly valued these mornings with Logan. The times where his lover was nothing more than a sleepy, needy mess that wanted his affection in a timely manner, much like a cat. Waking up this way and spending these times with Lo was so domestic, and Pat wouldn’t change any part of it for the world. 

Little by little, his Lo woke up more until he was coherent enough to ask his human pillow for kisses that Patton happy gave. Wriggling downwards in the bed until he and Logan were face to face, he began planting sweet little kisses on every part of Logan’s face that he could reach. Every now and again, he’d move away and just stare at his boyfriend, same dopey grin on his face and love clearly shining in his eyes. His Lo was perfect like this. 

“Patton, I do believe that you once mentioned something along the lines of a Rhopalocera kiss? I, I would be most pleased if you demonstrated this on me.” Logan said the words so quietly that Patton barely caught them, but he did and a happy grin broke out across his face. It was nice enough that Logan was _asking_ _him_ for something, but the way he asked for butterfly kisses was too cute. 

“Awwww, of course I’ll give you some butterfly kisses, Lo-Lo!” Lo-Lo himself just blushed lightly at his enthusiasm, but did not turn away as he would have when they first began dating.  _ He’s come a long way _ , Patton thought to himself.  _ He’s grown so much from the man I first met, and I’m so proud of him.  _

“Okay, so you’ll wanna bring your face in close to mine like I’m give you normal kisses, okay? And then, I’m going to move just a bit so my eyes are near your cheeks.” He stopped his movements and pressed a soft hand to the small of Logan’s back, just in case. “Is that okay, Lo?” Once the other man gave an affirmative, he proceeded. 

“Then I’m going to blink rapidly to uh…” Patton stopped, mind blank as he tried to remember the proper word. 

“Simulate.” The response was short, but Patton pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s red cheek in thanks anyway. 

“Thanks, Lo. I’ll blink rapidly to simulate the feeling of butterfly wings. Does that sound alright with you?” Patton pulled back so that he could see Logan’s face, leaning down a pressing a sweet kiss to his lips when his boy said “yes,” a darker blush overtaking his face.  _ Perfect _ , his mind supplied.  _ Perfect and all mine. _

Pat hummed to himself at the more protective voice in his head and scolded himself for the second thought. Focusing back on Logan, he leaned in close and gave his boyfriend a few butterfly kisses, being careful to not press too close to the other man’s face. He alternated between slow and fast ones, smiling to himself any time his Lo made moves to pull him closer, and considered them a success when he was pulled down for a sweet kiss. 

When they broke for air, Patton settled back down on the bed, looking into his lover’s eyes, and admiring the vulnerability in his body language. Logan’s next words though, had him giggling a bit. “Thank you for demonstrating, my love. These results will be quite useful to my research.” He said the words with an intensity and passion for science that only he could muster after a barrage of kisses, and Patton lost it. 

He giggled himself into a coughing fit, and, as his Lo fretted over the likelihood of him dying, he thought about them and the small black box hidden in his sock drawer. 

_ I just hope he says yes.  _

 


End file.
